Back and neck pain are common ailments. In many cases, the pain severely limits a person's functional ability and quality of life. A variety of spinal pathologies can lead to back pain.
Through disease or injury, the laminae, spinous process, articular processes, or facets of one or more vertebral bodies can become damaged, such that the vertebrae no longer articulate or properly align with each other. This can result in an undesired anatomy, loss of mobility, and pain or discomfort. With respect to vertebral articular surface degeneration, facet joints may show a reduced thickness of cartilage and may advance to entire disappearance thereof. Furthermore, surrounding the degenerated articular surfaces, there is bony formation capable of causing neurological compressions inside either the foramenae or spinal canal. These facts induce pain which affect a large part of the population.
The vertebral facet joints, for example, can be damaged by either traumatic injury or by various disease processes, such as osteoarthritis, ankylosing spondylolysis, and degenerative spondylolisthesis. The damage to the facet joints often results in pressure on nerves, also called a “pinched” nerve, or nerve impingement. The result is pain, misaligned anatomy, and a corresponding loss of mobility. Pressure on nerves can also occur without facet joint pathology, e.g., a herniated disc.
Degenerative spinal diseases can involve articular surfaces only, but may also have a more invasive pathology including traumatic, infectious, tumorous or dysmorphic (spondylolisthesis, for example) effecting the destruction of all or part of the articular process. The locking of vertebral motions by spinal arthrodesis or ligamentoplasty induces, beyond a spinal stiffness, an increased force on the joint facets of the adjacent vertebrae above and below the fusion, usually sustained by the considered intervertebral space and therefore an increase of degeneration of these joint facets.
One type of conventional treatment of facet joint pathology is spinal stabilization, also known as intervertebral stabilization. By applying intervertebral stabilization, one can prevent relative motion between the vertebrae. By preventing this movement, pain can be reduced. Stabilization can be accomplished by various methods. One method of stabilization is spinal fusion. Another method of stabilization is fixation of any number of vertebrae to stabilize and prevent movement of the vertebrae. Yet another type of conventional treatment is decompressive laminectomy. This procedure involves excision of the laminae to relieve compression of nerves. With regard to discal prostheses, they provide a “space” between two vertebral bodies while preserving some motion. They solve the aging intervertebral disc problem but do not function to reduce the force on posterior joint facets.
These traditional treatments are subject to a variety of limitations and varying success rates. Furthermore, none of the described treatments puts the spine in proper alignment or returns the spine to a desired anatomy. In addition, stabilization techniques, by holding the vertebrae in a fixed position, permanently limit a person's mobility. Some procedures involving motion devices have a high incidence of spontaneous fusion. There is thus a need in the art for a system and procedure capable of increasing the percentage of good results in disc replacement surgery. In addition, there is a need in the art for better results than are commonly achieved through spinal fusions. Further, there is a need in the art for a system and procedure that permits greater mobility in cases of spinal problems involving only the facet joints, and for obviating the need for spinal fusion associated with degenerative and congenital problems of the spine.